


The Jokes

by 9amuro (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/9amuro
Summary: Levi is undoubtedly the funniest person you know, and he doesn't even realize it!





	The Jokes

You were funny.

You made good jokes, you knew you did. That was your thing - (Y/N), extremely smart and incredibly attractive, maker of great jokes.

Your line of work was dark, of course, a lot of your friends were dead, but you guys were still human! Everyone needed a laugh once in a while. Or, if it was you, more than once in while. People who didn’t laugh at good jokes, especially your good jokes, often left you unsettled, and frankly made you rather insecure - this was your thing. You were funny.

Yet Levi never seemed to catch on.

It was a shame, really, he was the funniest person you knew, and he didn’t even try!

Neither did you, usually, unless you were trying to impress someone, which you were.

It had started during a rather rigorous training session, when you caught him drinking a dangerous amount of clear fluid from a translucent flask.

“Oh, captain, my captain,” you quip, “you’ve had, like, 8 drinks of water in the past thirty minutes! Are you alright?”

He looks you over, expression as ambiguous as usual. “It’s not water.” He says simply.

“Ah - ? Oh,” you catch on and you perk up, a smile treading your lips, “vodka, I like your style -”

“It’s vinegar.”

“Hah,” realization dawned and your face fell, “wait, what?”

“It’s vinegar, pussy.”

He left without another word.

You thought about that for the next three days, like you couldn’t fucking sleep.

Levi was the real comedy master.

You tried everything from that day on to get him to laugh - making repetetive jokes in various contexts, making fun of the children, death jokes, doing funny dances, anything, but you always left every scenario completely baffled and frankly, really embarrassed. Everyone except him seemed to notice you.

Why were you so - hilariously unfunny? It was cosmic. It felt like every time you made a joke, a little potential energy in the universe to make a joke just fucking died.

You catch him during a meal a few days later, keeping to himself.

Shit, how do I make a joke out of this?

“How’s the food, cap?”

“Good.” He remains monotonous.

“Haha, yeah. Good food, right? But is there anything better than pussy?”

He doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t even seem embarrassed by your sudden boldness. “Yeah, a really good book.”

He was just.. radiating chaotic energy. This guy could survive anything.

The weight of your insecurities came crashing down a week later, after beating Mike at a simple hand-to-hand combat match.

“Yes,” you wanted to cry, “I did it! I’m so fucking powerful! I’m free for the first fucking time!” You began to do that weird thing you do when you’re excited, “Levi, aren’t you happy for me?” You swivelled around to face him.

“(Y/N), uh, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Did… Did his voice just crack?

“Oh, yeah I’m happy! Look at me, do I not look happy?” (a/n: you didn’t look happy) “this is the face of a happy person!”

“Hey,” he’s as calm as ever, “(Y/N), look at me.”

You did.

“Bitch.”

This was it, the funniest fucking concept you’d ever been face to face with.

You decided you were absolutely done with it a few days later. Levi haunted every waking hour, he was just so cool. You were determined to make him laugh using your own abilities, maybe even become, like, super tight, even more than you are now, even if somehow making him laugh created the same effect as, say, dividing by zero.

“Levi?” You look up at him. You guys are eating dinner, sitting across from each other as usual.

“What’s wrong?”

“I was going to ask you the same question. You seem rather, out of it? All the time? I mean, maybe it’s just, like, you, or, well I don’t know,” you weren’t gonna just flat out say he was pissing you off with his uncharted levels of hilarity, no, you were too anxious to just talk about yourself like that. You would instead make it seem like he was the root of the problem.

“How so?” Still, that apathetic face. “I feel the same as I always do.”

You weren’t thinking, you don’t know why, it felt like you were just doing something completely out of character to the attractive colleague for the sake of progressing the plot, you’re out here, being the protagonist of your own story.. God, what were you even thinking about?

Your hands were around his neck. “I’m doing this for your own good.” Was all you could think to say.

He looked shocked, eyes wide, lips parted. His eyebrows creased and you knew he was preparing to attack when you began to tickle him, from his neck downwards.

Not even a giggle.

Your hands were on his shoulders. When you finished. This was it, you’d lost the last ounce of hope you didn’t even know you had. The dining hall seemed to have gone quiet, despite the idle chatter from those not invested in the spectacle at the higher-ups table. Your breathing was heavy, your heart began to beat in your ears and you wanted nothing more than to just disapear. He was better than you, born a step above, you were just the polar opposite of charming, an uncharismatic, useless, waste of -

That’s when you heard it, after your loose grip on his shoulders faltered ever so slightly. First some heavy breathing through his nose, then these cute little noises at the back of his throat. Then he leaned back.

He was full on laughing.

“Holy shit, there’s this aura of just - exasperation about you right now! I wish could emulate that, you’re so fucking tired!” More laughter. He speaks through his laughter, something you’d never thought you’d hear.

Erwin’s jaw was agape, Hanji biting back either a laugh or a scream along with Mike at the sheer absurdity of the situation, that your own demeanor and mannerisms had made your stone cold Levi laugh.

Not just laugh, he was having a grand time. You’d never seen him act like this.

“Ah, (Y/N),” he wipes his eyes, “you’re the comedy master.”

The dining hall is really very quiet now, eerily quiet.

Then you make a kind of, “pfft” noise and begin to laugh along with him, covering your face with your arms. You’re laughing together, nearly doubling over, this was so stupid.

Levi’s squad joins in, Hanji is damn near wheezing, and everyone is just basking in the weirdness of it.

Today in surrealism…


End file.
